


Bénédiction d'usage

by malurette



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Blessings, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "Elles firent discrètement adopter le bébé surnuméraire."
Kudos: 3





	Bénédiction d'usage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un Antéchrist en culottes courtes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976696) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Bénédiction d'usage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  
>  **Personnages :** Sister May Loquacious & baby Johnson  
>  **Genre :** gen/mimi?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Pratchett & Gaiman ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Sois heureux... » d'après Dilly site  
> sur un arbre à drabbles (printemps '20, durée du confinement)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Sois heureux, enjoint Sœur Mary Loquace au Bébé B.   
Ça devrait suffire en soi, comme bénédiction, mais, Ordre Babillant oblige, elle continue sur sa lancée ;

\- C'est un beau monde qui t'attend, avec des baleines et des fleurs et des poissons exotiques. On va te trouver de gentils parents qui t'aimeront, d'autant plus que ça fait longtemps qu'ils désirent un enfant et ils seront tout contents quand ils verront tes meugnons petits petons puisque tu n'as pas de sabots fourchus non plus et ta boubouille joufflue d'ailleurs allons trouver une tasse de thé pour moi et un beau biberon pour toi...


End file.
